Toon Magic: Future Warfare
is an action/adventure comedy-drama science-fiction comic featuring descendants of characters from Toon Magic. Synopsis A mysterious and powerful being is planning to conquer the universe by forming alliances with several villains in order to be unstoppable. As a result, Ace Bunny is charged to form a team composed by other Toon Magic characters' descendants in order to avoid their plans and defeat them. Characters Main *'Ace Bunny' - Bugs Bunny's descendant and the leader of the Loonatics. *'Mason Mouse' - Mickey Mouse's descendant. *'SpongeBolt MechPants' - SpongeBob SquarePants' descendant. *'Optic the Hedgehog' - Sonic the Hedgehog's descendant and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. *'Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy' - Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy's descendant and the leader of the Swift of Light. **'Token the Opossum' - Tommy the Opossum's descendant. *'Starlet Butterfly' - Star Butterfly's descendant. *'Tyson Turner' - Timmy Turner's descendant. **'Comet' - Cosmo's descendant and one of Tyson's fairy godparents. **'Wavelength' - Wanda's descendant and Tyson's other fairy godparent. *'Pego' - Lego's descendant. *'Tipper and Cable Pines' - Dipper and Mabel Pines' descendants. *'Linkton Loud' - Lincoln Loud's descendant. *'Mecha, Mena and Meteor' - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's descendants. Allies *'The Loonatics' - consisting of: **'Lexi Bunny' - Lola Bunny's descendant. **'Danger Duck' - Daffy Duck's descendant. **'Slam Tasmanian' - Taz's descendant. **'Tech E. Coyote' - Wile E. Coyote's descendant. **'Rev Runner' - the Road Runner's descendant. **'Zadavia' - the Loonatics' mentor and the only one who isn't a descendant. *'The Royal Tweetums' - Tweety Bird's descendant and the ruler of Planet Blanc. *'Mercy Mouse' - Minnie Mouse's descendant. *'Duncan Duck' - Donald Duck's descendant. *'Denise Duck' - Daisy Duck's descendant. *'Boofy Goof' - Goofy Goof's descendant. *'Plutarc' - Pluto's descendant. *'Parsec Star' - Patrick Star's descendant. *'Graphic the Snail' - Gary the Snail's descendant. *'Gandy Cheeks' - Sandy Cheeks' descendant. *'Sunspot Tentacles' - Squidward Tentacles' descendant. *'Equinox H. Krabs' - Eugene H. Krabs' descendant. *'The Freedom Fighters' - consisting of: **'Mark "Tails" Prower' - Miles "Tails" Prower's descendant and the Fighters' second-in-command. **'Smash the Echidna' - Knuckles the Echidna's descendant. **'April Rose' - Amy Rose's descendant. **'Queen Sadie Acorn' - Princess Sally Acorn's descendant and the Queen of TBD. ***'Natalie the Holo-Lynx' - Nicole the Holo-Lynx's descendant. **'Claire the Rabbit' - Cream the Rabbit's descendant. ***'Charge the Chao' - Cheese the Chao's descendant. **'Savannah the Badger' - Sticks the Badger's descendant. **'Armand D'Coolette' - Antoine D'Coolette's descendant. **'Dixie Rabbot' - Bunnie Rabbot's descendant. **'Rover the Walrus' - Rotor the Walrus' descendant. *'The Swift of Light' - consisting of: **'Bridget Mardis' - Baylee Mardis' descendant. **'Noelle Samano' - Nancy Samano's descendant. **'Firewall McFinger' - Flappy McFinger's descendant. **'Cursor Elledge' - Cooper Elledge's descendant. **'Techy' - Handy's descendant. **'Teary Eyed Byte' - Teary Eyed Bryte's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is good. ***'Elec' - Eli's descendant. ***'Frame Suckle' - Fang Suckle's descendant. *'Martin Diaz' - Marco Diaz's descendant. *'Pegasus Head' - Pony Head's descendant. *'Janet Lynn-Thomas' - Jackie Lynn-Thomas' descendant. *'Jamie Ordonia' - Janna Ordonia's descendant. *'F.A.I.R.Y.'- a S.H.I.E.L.D.-esque hero group. **'Techno Von Strangle' - Jorgen Von Strangle's descendant, the ruler of Fairyland and F.A.I.R.Y.'s founder. **'Lunar Loud' - Luna Loud's descendant. *'Dag' - Wag's descendant. *'Thorn' - Rose's descendant. *'Marie' - Mattie's descendant and Pego's owner. **'Jason' - John's descendant and Marie's father. *'"Grunkle" Stanflord Pines' - "Grunkle" Stan Pines' descendant and Tipper and Cable's uncle-in-law. *'Shane Ramirez' - Soos Ramirez's descendant. *'Willow Corduroy' - Wendy Corduroy's descendant. *'The Loud Sisters' - consisting of: **'TBD Loud' - Luan Loud's descendant. **'TBD Loud' - Lynn Loud's descendant. **'TBD Loud' - Lana Loud's descendant. **'TBD Loud' - Lily Loud's descendant. *'Prof. Chase Utonium' - Professor Utonium's descendant. *'The Mayor of Qwertysville' - the Mayor of Townsville's descendant. **'Ms. Sasha Bellum' - Ms. Sara Bellum's descendant. *'Ms. Kristen Keane' - Ms. Keane's descendant. *'Momentum the Dark Human Slayer' - Velocity's descendant. *'TBD the Zombie Horse' - Ferd's descendant. *'The Future Cryptids' - consisting of: **'TBD' - Bigfoot's descendant. **'TBD' - Alien's descendant. **'TBD' - Nessie's descendant. **'TBD' - Mothman's descendant. **'TBD' - Chupacabra's descendant. *'Ethan McEdderson' - Eric McEdderson's descendant. *'Claire the Ghost' - TBD *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' - TBD *'Robot Jones' - TBD *'Spidertrap' - Flytrap's descendant. *'Bansan' - Bunsen's descendant. *'TBD' - Occhi Rossi's descendant. **'TBD' - Ronzio's descendant. *'TBD' - Gatopardos' descendant. **'TBD' - Skylos' descendant. **'TBD' - Gata's descendant. *'TBD' - Dib's descendant. *'TBD' - Mike Buildtom's descendant. *'General Zach Buck' - Sir Zach Buck's descendant. ** Villains *'Maldone' - Hollic's arch-nemesis and the comic's main antagonist. **'Shelby Aday/Shelby the Speedy Girl' - Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil, being Maldone's second-in-command. *'Optimatus' - the Loonatics' arch-nemesis and Zadavia's brother. He later redeems and joins the allies. *'General Deuce' - TBD *'Pinkster Pig' - Porky Pig's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. **'Stoney and Bugsy' - Rocky and Mugsy's descendants and Pinkster's henchmen. *'Queen Grannicus' - Granny's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Sylth Vester' - Sylvester Pussycat's descendant who is Grannicus' henchman, but he's eventually betrayed by her and redeems. *'Electro J. Fudd' - Elmer Fudd's descendant. *'Ophiuchus Sam' - Yosemite Sam's descendant. *'Melvin the Martian' - Marvin the Martian's descendant. **'Sargeant Sirius' - K-9's descendant. *'Peg-Leg Puck' - Peg-Leg Pete's descendant. *'The Phantasm Blot' - the Phantom Blot's descendant. *'The Bulldog Boys' - the Beagle Boys' descendants. *'Jinx de Spell' - Magica de Spell's descendant. *'Sagan Plankton' - Sheldon Plankton's descendant. *'Dr. Ion "Eggnet" Robotnik' - Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's descendant. **'Globot and Brickbot' - Orbot and Cubot's descendants and Eggnet's henchbots. **'Metal Optic' - Metal Sonic's descendant. *'The Elefish Overlord' - the Elefish King's descendant. *'Jerka' - Gurkha's descendant. *'Nano' - Ludo's descendant. *'Darwin Crocker' - Denzel Crocker's descendant. *'Doop' - Foop's descendant. *'Violet' - Vicky the Babysitter's descendant. *'Virus and Shelby' - Velcro and Stella's descendants. *'Boot Cipher' - Bill Cipher's descendant. *'Gavin Gleeful' - Gideon Gleeful's descendant. *'TBD Loud' - Lori Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'TBD Loud' - Leni Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'TBD Loud' - Lucy Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Lexi Loud' - Lola Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'TBD Loud' - Lisa Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. *'Mojo Jupiter' - Mojo Jojo's descendant. *'It' - Him's descendant. *'Duchess Megabytes' - Princess Morbucks' descendant. *'Dr. Zammerhead' - Dr. Hammerhead's descendant. *'Driley Daring' - Riley Daring's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. *'Dr. Nitro' - Dr. Turbo's descendant. **'TBD' - Angel the Bald Eagle's descendant. *'TBD' - Zim's descendant. **'GIR' - TBD *'TBD' - Sfika's descendant. *'TBD' - Brody Malo's descendant. **'TBD' - Byron Devlin's descendant. **'TBD' - Darcy Hari's descendant. **'TBD' - Kennedy Turpin's descendant. *'Korbloxian Archlord X' - Korbloxian Archlord's descendant. Issues #''Unison'' - Ace gathers an army to defeat Maldone a mysterious new threat. Television adaption See Toon Magic: Future Warfare (TV series). Trivia *The comic's events are set during Season 2 of Loonatics Unleashed. *All the characters have a drawing style resembling a manga/''anime'' style while still resembling their ancestors. **The Loonatics Unleashed characters retain their designs. **The Sonic the Hedgehog characters' descendants are an exception, since the franchise was created by Sega, itself a Japanese company. *Claire, GIR, Jenny Wakeman and Robot Jones are the only characters without a descendant due to the fact that robots and ghosts can't age. Category:Comics Category:Toon Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas